wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd/Gallery
A gallery for images of Todd. Gallery Books Mrs. Gorf Chapter Illustration.PNG|"Mrs. Gorf" (2004) Todd 1978.jpg|"Todd" (1978) Todd Chapter 1985.jpg|"Todd" (1985) Todd Chapter 2003.jpg|"Todd" (2003) Todd Chapter Illustration.jpeg|"Todd" (2004) Todd Joy Todd.PNG|"Todd" (2004) Todd Chapter Illustration Heitz.png|"Todd" (2019) Maurecia Chapter Illustration.jpeg|"Maurecia" (2004) Todd Maurecia Maurecia.PNG|"Maurecia" (2004) D.J. Chapter 2003.jpg|"D.J." (2003) D.J. Chapter Illustration.PNG|"D.J." (2004) Todd Mac Nancy.PNG|"Nancy" (2004) Louis Chapter 1985.jpg|"Louis" (1985) Recess Illustration.jpeg|"Recess" (2004) Mark Miller 2003.PNG|"Mark Miller" (2003) The Best Part 2003.jpg|"The Best Part" (2003) The Best Part Illustration.jpg|"The Best Part" (2004) A Story That Isn't About Socks 1989.jpg|"A Story That Isn't About Socks" (1989) Todd Deedee Jewls A Story That Isn't About Socks.PNG|"A Story That Isn't About Socks" (2004) Wayside School is Falling Down Chapter Illustration.jpg|"Wayside School is Falling Down" (2004) The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop Illustration.jpeg|"The Quiz That Wouldn't Pop" (2004) Oh, No! Illustration.jpeg|"Oh, No!" (2004) Todd Deedee Oh No.PNG|"Oh, No!" (2004) Conclusion Illustration.jpeg|"Conclusion" (2004) Todd School Explanation.PNG|"Explanation" (2004) Todd Discipline A Bad Word.PNG|"A Bad Word" (2004) Voices 1995.jpg|"Voices" (1995) Voices Heitz.png|"Voices" (2019) Elevators 2003.jpg|"Elevators" (2003) Elevators Heitz.png|"Elevators" (2019) Stupid Illustration.jpg|"Stupid" (2004) The Little Stranger 2003.jpg|"The Little Stranger" (2003) Cartoon Slide 3.png|Promotional artwork Season 1.jpg|Promotional artwork Todd The Cool Geek.jpg|Promotional artwork Fifteenth story.PNG|''Wayside: The Movie'' Eighteenth story.PNG|''Wayside: The Movie'' Mrs. Bellamy Ribbon Class Cow.png|"Class Cow" Todd Leafy's Wilted.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana How Much Longer Do You Think He Can Last.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd I Don't Have a Problem.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd It's Leafy.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Myron Has To Realize.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd That His Freshest day are Behind Him.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd It's Okay To Be From A Small Family,.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Or Even, Be An Only Child.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana I Wasn't Talking About Myron.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Me.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana I'm Talking About Me.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" File:198023_10150124652473926_5943287_n.png|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Wait A Minute,.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Is That My Project.jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Todd Maurecia Dana Uh....jpg|"Cabbage, My Boy" Mascot Madness Thirtieth Story.png|"Mascot Madness" Best Friendzzz Todd Dana You're Lucky You Found Me.jpg|"Best Friendzzz" Todd Myron Dana Best Friendzzz You Can Hear Everything.jpg|"Best Friendzzz" Todd Myron Dana Best Friendzzz Same Thing Works with Sharie's Head.jpg|"Best Friendzzz" Sixth story.PNG|"Mrs. Gorf" Wishing Well Todd & Bull Story.png|"Todd & Bull Story" Louis Gets Some Class Crowd.png|"Louis Gets Some Class" 28th Floor.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Students Applaud.jpg|"My Partner Gets All the Credit" Todd Maurecia Jenny Daring Love.png|"Daring Love" Jenny Todd Daring Love.png|"Daring Love" Todd Desk Kidswatter the Movie.png|"Kidswatter: The Movie" Todd Maurecia Dana Pointing at Picture.jpg|"Myth of Nick" Todd Maurecia Dana What's Up With These.jpg|"Myth of Nick" The Girls All Want Goon.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Todd Maurecia I Don't Know.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Todd Maurecia Should Probably Check My Schedule.jpg|"Oh, Brother" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Todd Pulls on the Door.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Todd Pounding on the Door.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Duh.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Where Were YOU Two Minutes Ago.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia I Know.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia This Isn't About Romance.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia Oh, You ALWAYS Have an Excuse.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia I'll Show YOU.jpg|"Snow Day" Snow Day Todd Maurecia How To Survive.jpg|"Snow Day" Todd Maurecia Hearts Above.jpg|"Dr. Dana" Dr. Dana Incidentals Gasp at Todd.jpg|"Dr. Dana" Thirtieth Story Upside Down John.png|"Upside Down John" The Note End Crowd.png|"The Note" Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries